Alien, Scientists, ColonelAnd Witch?
by ejb2987
Summary: SG1 learns that the newest member of there team is not exactly normal. Slash. Crossover with Charmed.


Alien, Scientist, Colonel…Witch?

Chapter 1: New Doctor

Note: This is a crossover between Stargate SG-1 and Charmed. I am messing with the Charmed timeline alot. I am making it were the Charmed final season has happened twenty-three years ago. There will be slash between Chris and Daniel. This is the same Chris from The Art of the Dance. It is obviously after the story (even though I haven't finished that story) if you read this story you might catch some spoilers on what happens in the story. You don't have to read that story to read this one.

* * *

It was his first day at Cheyenne Mountain. He was amazed at the amount of security around this place. Then again that's what you should expect if you work at one of the most top secret base in the world. He had been following this small woman around for almost two hours as she explained were everything was. Her name was Janet and she expected to be called that, she had explained that there were no formalities here unless the general himself came down here.

"So Dr. that's basically all you have to know around here. I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly. Your first shift starts right now; I'll be getting some food in the mess hall if you need me." Janet said. Janet gave him an encouraging smile before she turned and left.

He stood there for a moment, what was he supposed to do, there weren't any patients in the infirmary at the moment and he had no projects that he had to work on. He finally got his mind together and decided to over some of the personnel's medical records, hoping to familiarize himself with some of the personnel before he actually had to treat any of them.

An hour passed and still no one came into the infirmary. Janet came back after another thirty minutes; she stared at him for a while than gave him an embarrassed smile "I forgot to give you anything to do, didn't I?"

Just then a loud voice came over the system and said "Medical team report to the gate room." Janet turned to him and said "Prep the infirmary and I'll go check it out."

It took him and the nurses five minutes to prepare the infirmary the way Janet liked it. Just in time for Janet to come in followed by a man with graying hair being carried on a gurney. Janet obviously had the man under control. He turned his attention to a blond woman who seemed to have a deep cut on her arm. He walked up to her and said "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

The woman seemed dazed but slowly answered him "No my arms the only thing that's hurt." He decided to check her head for any injuries.

"Well, I'm afraid that you're going to need some stitches." He gave the woman his best smile. He cleaned the wound and numbed the area. He then proceeded to close the wound.

Right when he was done he heard Janet call him over. She was talking to a bald man that he had never met before. "General this is Dr. Chris Halliwell; he is a surgeon that has had some experience in neurosurgery. I think he should be the one to work on the Colonel."

The General gave Chris a look and said to Janet "If that's what you recommend go ahead and do it." With that the General turned and walked to the blond woman. Janet turned to him and said "Okay, Jack was in close proximity to a bomb, one of the pieces of shrapnel hit his chest and a very small piece of metal has lodged itself in his head. There doesn't seem to have done any permanent damage but I don't fell comfortable going to get it myself, do you think you can do it?"

"No problem Janet." Chris said. He turned and went to prep himself for surgery.

* * *

It had been a long surgery; it had taken almost eight hours for him to get out the pieces of metal. He didn't have that much trouble getting the piece of shrapnel out of his chest, but he did run into trouble with the piece of metal that had lodged itself into his brain. The piece was surrounded by brain tissue. It had taken him the greater part of six hours for him to safely remove the metal.

All he wanted to do was let off some steam in the gym and go home. The gym was empty when he got there. When he looked down at his watch he was surprised to find that it was already two in the morning. He went to the locker and got ready. When he was finished he went to an open space of the gym and started to perform some katas. It had become a ritual for him to do this after a long surgery; it helped him relax all the muscles that had become tense. He felt himself get hypnotized by the steady rhythm.

He was so lost that he didn't hear the foot steps until they were almost on him. He acted purely on instincts; he delivered a spinning jump kick to the persons head. Well, where the persons head used to be. Seeing that he missed he threw a back fist with his left arm but the person caught it. When tried to hit the person with his right arm it was caught also. He was stuck in this mans arms his back fully pressed against the mans chest.

A deep voice suddenly spoke near his ear "Will you stop your attack?" Chris didn't see how he had any choice so he shook his head yes. The man let him go. He turned around to see a large black man that had a golden brand on his forehead. The man was looking at him with a single eyebrow raised in amusement. Chris felt himself blush.

"I'm sorry for attacking you." Chris said

"It is okay I had surprised you." The man said. They stared at each other for a moment before he said "My names Dr. Chris Halliwell."

The man took his hand and said "I am Teal'c." Chris finally knew why he should have known this man he was part of the legendary SG-1.

"Oh, did you want to know how Colonel O'Neill is doing?" Chris asked. Teal'c stared at him for awhile before answering "That would be appreciated."

"Well, He got through the surgery just fine, but it will still take a week or so before he can go on another mission." Chris said. Teal'c gave what passed for a smile and left. Chris stared after him and thought 'well this was an interesting first day.'

* * *

Three months had passed and he was finally getting the hang of things. He had rarely seen any of the members of SG-1, most of there medical care was taken care of by Janet herself. He was able to help with most of the emergencies and his specialty in surgery had come in handy over the months, recently though Janet had approached him and told him that General Hammond had wanted her to pick one of her doctors to be trained as a field medic that can be assigned to go on trips with some of the SG teams.

Since Janet and Chris were the only doctors that were also part of the military he was the obvious choice. He was being trained on all the weapons that were being used by the teams. He was also being trained by one of the linguists how to speak Ancient and Goa'uld. He had no problem with the ancient since he already knew how to speak Latin. But he was having some trouble learning Goa'uld.

He had already gone on his first mission a few days ago. He was sent through the Stargate with SG-2, they were going on a mission that was most likely going to result in injuries. The general believed that he was required there to take care of the injuries until they were able to get back to the Stargate. They had of course been ambushed by Goa'ulds and Major Harris had been shot in the leg. He had successfully stabilized the wound and was able to carry him to the Stargate.

Janet said that the medical care taken in the field had most likely saved the Majors leg. The General was extremely happy with this news and ordered the doctor to hire more doctors that would be willing to become field medics. Chris was now used to being a field medic. He had only gone on three missions since the first mission but he was now used to being in the line of fire.

Two more doctors had been trained over the time. He was currently heading over to the Generals office. He knocked on the door and was told to come in. Chris entered the room and stood at attention. The General said "At ease Captain." Chris relaxed and noticed that Colonel O'Neill was also in the room.

"You're most likely wondering why I called you in here."

"Yes sir."

"I have decided that now that we have more than one trained medic on this base that we should assign a medic to each team. I'm assigning you to SG-1." The general said. At this Chris looked up at the General then threw a glance at O'Neill. The colonel did not look happy to have another person enter his tight little group.

"Yes sir." Chris said.

"I wanted to make sure that being on a front line team wasn't going to be a problem for you." The general said.

Chris was shocked by the Generals kindness in all accounts the General did not need to ask his permission. "No sir, there is no problem."

The General smiled and said "Then go prepare SG-1 goes to PE2-873 in two hours."

Chris new a dismissal when he heard one he said "Yes sir.", and then left the room.

* * *

He stood in the gate room fully prepared he was caring the medical equipment and a zat gun. The rest of SG-1 was standing there waiting for the gate to activate. Colonel O'Neill had remained quit and seemed to be only talking when someone talked to him and completely ignored him. Major Carter was friendly to him but didn't go out of her way to start a conversation. Daniel Jackson kept on giving him reassuring smiles. Teal'c just stood there like a statue.

The tension was almost enough to choke a person. Chris ignored it; he was used to being the odd person in a group. He had never fit in with either set of Charmed Ones and his brother had never needed his help. He was used to being the afterthought or the undesired one.

The gate opened and they stepped through.

It was a regular planet that seemed to be uninhabited. Sam was studying some rock samples that had some potential in being an energy source. Daniel was studying a ruin that had writing that looked like they came from ancient Greece. O'Neill and Teal'c watched over Jackson and Chris watched over Sam.

Sam was watching Chris as she did the work. She saw that he was standing there quietly looking in to the distance. "You know he isn't usually this cold he just needs to get used to you." Chris looked at her.

"You mean the Colonel?"

"Yeah, once he feels comfortable around you, he gets friendlier and very annoying." Sam said with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it, I've had people give me the cold shoulder before and they were a lot better at it." Chris said then suddenly smiled and said "And anyways I can always get him back I am the one with the needles."

Sam laughed and shook her head. They continued talking for a while until Chris pulled out his zat gun. He fired into the branches of a tree that was near him and a Jaffa fell from them. Carter was shocked but quickly pulled out her gun. There were too many of them. Chris was shot by a zat gun and fell to the floor unconscious. Sam was hit by a staff blast and fell to the floor.

* * *

Where am I and what was he lying on? The floor! Why was he laying on the floor? O'Neill slowly sat up and looked around. He was in a cell with the rest of SG-1. Teal'c was standing near the bars and Daniel was still unconscious. Chris was busy tearing up a shirt to use as a bandage on Carter.

"How is she?" O'Neill asked. Chris looked around at him and sighed "The blast didn't hit any vital organs but with out my med kit all I can do is bandage her wound and hope for the best."

O'Neill stood up and said "How is Daniel?" Before Chris could answer Daniel let out a groan and said "Besides feeling like I have a hang over I'm just fine."

"Well, does anyone have a plan to get out of this?" O'Neill asked the cell.

Teal'c and Daniel said no, while Chris stared at the Jaffa guard. "Chris are you okay?" O'Neill.

Chris smiled and said "I think I have an idea." Chris got up and slowly walked to the bars. He called out to the guard and started to speak Goa'uld.

"What's he saying?" Daniel told him to be quite and tried to listen to what he was saying. Whatever Chris was saying it had certainly caught the guard's attention. The Guard Walked over to Chris. Chris kept on talking and Daniel started turning redder and redder.

"What's he saying?" O'Neill now yelled, his curiosity driving him crazy.

Daniel ignored him and blushed a deeper shade of red. Teal'c looks at him and said "I Believe he is saying that he could do things to the Jaffa that would leave him gasping in pleasure O'Neill."

"You mean he's seducing him." O'Neill asked in a stunned voice.

They watched as the Jaffa opened the gate and started kissing Chris. They watched in amassment as Chris stabbed the Jaffa in the neck instantly killing him.

Chris turned and saw everyone staring at him, "What we needed to get out of here?"

"You didn't have to kiss him." O'Neill said.

"Hey, he was a really good kisser." Chris looked at the dead Jaffa with a sad face "It's a shame I had to kill him before we could do anything."

He grabbed the zat gun off the Jaffa and walked out of the cell. Teal'c grabbed the staff weapon and asked "How did you learn how to seduce like that Chris?"

Chris turned to Teal'c and gave him a flirtatious smile and said "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yeah I would?" O'Neill and Sam said at the same time. Chris shook his head and joined Daniel who had gotten ahead.

"How did you learn some of those things you said" Daniel whispered to Chris. Chris smiled at him and said "I was a stripper for a little while before my eighteenth birthday." Chris watched as Daniel tried to grasp what he had just said.

Chris couldn't believe how cute this guy could be. He smiled and threw his arm around Daniels shoulder and whispered in his ear "And if you're really good, I might give you a private show." He watched as Daniel turned a bright red and then walked ahead to the Stargate knowing that Daniel was staring at his ass.

Chris thoughts as he dialed earth was 'this is going to be fun.'


End file.
